Three strikes is all it takes
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: Some things are worth getting your heart broken over


**I have full permission from Sephirotha to post this story on Fanfiction**

* * *

His baby blue eyes were clouded in tears as he curled up pathetically on the bench out in the cold. The curfew for freshmen students was long ago but he didn't care. He was in pain and it was worse than the time he fell from Mt Nibel with Tifa, the punches from the bullies within Shinra High School and the homesickness he was currently suffering from. It was the third one by far and every time the pain grew worse. Why did such a pain exist within him? His heart split painfully in two three times was just too much for the young teenager.

Three weeks ago…

He watched in awe as Senpai Angeal Hewley sparred with Senpai Sephiroth in the training room. The way Angeal's Buster Sword landed on Sephiroth's Masamune and caused sparks that erupted like fireworks, it was just simply magnificent. How Cloud wished to be like Angeal, perhaps talk to Angeal, be friends with him, perhaps even more. When Sephiroth was called out of the training room, Cloud made his next move to enter the training room. Of course, Cloud would love to train with the legendary Sephiroth but Sephiroth was just so unapproachable. As soon as Angeal's gaze fell on him, he trembled.

"Uh…senpai," he muttered shyly "I…I would really appreciate it if you could spend a few moments teaching me a few moves."

The larger and quite frankly frightening man looked him up and down with a thoughtful look. After a minute or two of examining the young cadet, he nodded.

"Let's see what you can do," he said as he pulled out two training swords.

Cloud was ecstatic to have the chance to train with Angeal but the ecstasy didn't last for long. One, Angeal wasn't very careful with poor Cloud and nearly knocked him clean off his feet. Two, Cloud's feelings got the best of him.

"I-I love you!" he stuttered out and placed a hand over his mouth, blushing brightly.

Angeal was kind to him, he let the boy down gently and left.

"I'm sorry, Cloud, but it would be inappropriate for an older student to be in a relationship with a freshman. Perhaps we could be friends instead?"

The present…

The pain faded away quickly, Cloud easily got over his pain when his crush moved on quickly. Angeal was nice and there was a large age gap between them, Angeal could easily be his older brother. Cloud turned to the other senpai, Genesis Rhapsodos. Who, apart from Sephiroth, could be any more beautiful than Genesis? It was love at first sight for Cloud. The way Genesis's bright blue eyes memorized him and the way his auburn hair would swish from side to side with every elegant step the redhead took when walking down the corridor. What Cloud didn't expect was for Genesis to be rather harsh with his rejection.

Three days ago…

"Here you go, senpai," Cloud said as he placed Genesis's books down onto his desk "Again, thank you for helping me with Materia theory…"

"It's nothing," Genesis lounged on his bed while reading his book and waved Cloud off "You can go now."

But Cloud didn't move, his mind filled with his feelings for this beautiful young man. Taking a steady deep breath, he stepped forward.

"S-Senpai?"

"What?" Genesis's brow twitched irritably as he looked at the freshman.

"I just want to say my feelings out loud…"

"That's great," Genesis yawned and continued reading.

Cloud blurted his feelings out to Genesis resulting in Genesis kicking him out of his dormitory.

"You're too young for me, kid. And I am not gay anyway so get out of my sight!"

The present…

Cloud could clearly remember the malice laced in Genesis's words, echoing in his head loud and clear. He sniffed, the rain soaking through his clothes and into his skin, making him shiver from the cold. He went to Zack afterwards to seek comfort. Senpai Zack Fair was the best friend he could ever ask for. He was friendly, happy-go-lucky, understanding and charming. Cloud fell for him more quickly than he did with Genesis. He was so sure that Zack would understand his feelings, he was oh so very sure. But Zack was the reason he was out here now, crying pathetically over the third rejection.

Three hours ago…

"Zack, I can't believe you don't have a girlfriend with all these love letters coming every Valentine's Day," Cloud commented as he helped Zack decide which letters to get rid of.

Zack chuckled and shrugged.

"Well, I suppose I can let you in on a secret," he grinned at Cloud.

That secret hadn't been what Cloud had hoping for. Zack did have a girlfriend, a secret girlfriend. Aerith Gainsborough, the sweetest woman in the school. Cloud could feel the cracks of his heart coming apart.

"Would…you ever consider dumping her for someone else?"

"No! I'm going to stay with Aerith until death do us part!"

Cloud then suggested for Zack to dump Aerith for him. Then it happened again. His feelings came pouring out to Zack and once again, Zack rejected him like Angeal and Genesis.

"Spikey, we're just friends. Best friends. And I can't possibly do that to Aerith, it'll hurt her! I love her too much to do such a thing. I'm sorry, buddy, but maybe you will find someone to heal your broken heart."

The present…

Cloud didn't hear the footsteps approaching him until a coat was draped over him.

"It's past curfew for freshmen, Strife."

Cloud tensed when he heard the tone of authority from Senpai Sephiroth. He looked up, shivering from the cold and from fear and stared up at the most popular boy in the school. Sephiroth tilted his head as he saw the tears glistening in Cloud's eyes.

"Why are you crying, Strife?" he asked while sitting down next to him.

Cloud sniffed and lost control of his emotions again. He hugged Sephiroth tightly without thinking and cried loudly into his chest. He cried and cried, not really forming a coherent sentence. Sephiroth tensed at the initial contact but when realising that the poor boy was really upset, he embraced back.

"Ssh…it's alright."

Cloud looked up at him shyly, his face and eyes red from crying. He closed his eyes and buried his face into Sephiroth's sturdy chest. Sephiroth picked Cloud up and carried him up to his dormitory where he let Cloud stay for a few days, giving him permission to take time off his lessons due to personal issues. As Cloud lay in Sephiroth's bed with a dry oversized shirt and in Sephiroth's strong arms, he realised something. Some things are worth getting your heart broken over.


End file.
